


Dalangin

by eurydicesflower



Series: mga katha ni eurydice [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Theres angst bc id like to hurt myself, no beta we die like men, self-indulgent fic again sighs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: Sa bawat saglit, handa siyang masaktan, alang-alang sa minamahal.
Relationships: Nico Robin & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: mga katha ni eurydice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Dalangin

**Author's Note:**

> sa totoo lang naenjoy ko na rin magsulat in tagalog aaa so eto medyo may connect pala dun sa pintig pero slight lang naman anw sana magustuhan niyo!  
>  ~~dapat talaga iuupload ko pa to sa susunod na araw pero di talaga ako makapahintay huhu inupload ko na siya~~  
>  pero promise last ko na to for this week para meron naman akong iuppload next week 🤣
> 
> and for non-filipino readers who happen to view this, i promise im gonna translate this soon 😞🙏

Nagbuntung-hininga muna si Zoro, "Parang tanga naman tong sila Usopp at Law aba," sambit niya sa sarili nang makarating sa kinaroroonan niya. Kumatok si Zoro sa pintuan ng silid-aklatan sa Polar Tang, "Robin?"

Walang narinig na boses si Zoro sa loob ng kwarto, kayat naghintay na lang muna siya sa tapat ng pinto, baka sakaling naroon pa si Robin sa silid. "Teka lang." ani ng boses.

"Robin," binulong ni Zoro sa sarili.

"Ano yun Zoro?"

"'Di ka pa raw kumakain sabi nila Usopp," hindi niya tiningnan ang mga mata ni Robin, "Sabayan mo na ako kumain kasi ako rin hindi pa." sambit niya.

"Ay oo nga pala. Tatapusin ko lang to—"

"Tsk. Tara na, h'wag ka na magpalipas ng gutom." aya nito at sabay kuha ng kamay ni Robin papunta sa kusina ng Polar Tang. "May pagkain na hinanda sila Bepo roon, tayo na lang hinihintay," ani Zoro. Bakas sa mukha ni Robin ang gulat sa sinabi nito, ngunit hindi na lang siya umimik, pero sabi niya, "Sige, sabi mo eh," sabay patagong ngumiti dahil sa pag-aalala nito.

—

"'Asan na si Robin?" pabalang na sabi ni Law kay Usopp habang naghihintay sa hapag-kainan. Hindi maiwasan ni Law na galawin ang kanyang paa sa labis na inip sa paghihintay sa dalawa.

"Alam mo ikaw, ba't di na lang ikaw pumunta dun para tawagin si Robin kung palagi mong hinahanap?" tanong ni Usopp dito, pero naliwanagan na lamang siya at itinaas ang kilay kay Law, "Ikaw ha?"

"Ano yun ilong?" sabi ni Law na bakas sa mukha ang inis. "Bakit 'di mo sinabi na ano?" pabirong siniko ni Usopp sa tagiliran si Law.

"Na ano nga?" Hindi maintindihan ni Law ang ipinapahiwatig ni Usopp, kumurot na ang noo nito sa inis.

"Ang ganda ng dekorasyon dito sa kainan, may pa-kandila pa, ikaw ha?"

"Oh ano naman? Bawal ba?" pabalang na sabi ni Law, parang alam niya na kung ano ang ipinapahiwatig ni Usopp.

"Weh gago, 'wag ka na mag maang-maangan pa. Alam ko yang mga galawan na yan. Gusto mo si Robin, ano?"

Nanlaki na lamang ang mata ni Law sa sinabi nito pero dahil ayaw niyang makita na nagugulat siya, "Manahimik ka dyan, Ilong." bulong niya, nawala ang kanyang inis nang banggitin ni Usopp ang pangalan ni Robin. Sa bagay, pagdating kay Robin, lumalambot na lamang ang puso ni Law.

"Hay nako Torao." Hinawakan niya ang balikat nito at tinapik, napailing na lang si Usopp, "Sorry, Torao, pero alam mo nauna na si Zoro. Sayang," sabi ni Usopp, at rinig sa boses niya na nakikisimpatya siya rito sa kapitan ng Heart Pirates.

"Tsk. Di ko naman kailangan ng awa mo, alam ko na yun at—"

Walang ano-ano'y dumating na lamang si Zoro at Robin na magkahawak kamay nang pumasok sa kainan. Sinalubong sila ni Bepo, Penguin at Sachi, "Robin! Zoro!" bati nilang tatlo at napansin na lamang ang kanilang kamay. "Yiee! Iba talaga bagsik ni Zoro, pota." biro ni Penguin nang lumapit sa kanila ang dalawang miyembro ng Straw Hats. "Kaya nga eh! Sana all!" biro ni Sachi at Bepo sa kanilang dalawa. "Tigilan niyo nga akong tatlo." sabi ni Zoro, pero halata sa kanyang mukha ang pamumula ng kanyang tainga nang mapansin nila na sabay sila dumating ni Robin sa kainan at magkahawak pa ang kamay.

"Kinikilig amputa!" biro muli ni Sachi kay Zoro at tumawa sila Bepo at Penguin sa sinabi ng kanilang kaibigan. Ngumiti na lang si Robin sa biro ng mga ito. At kahit na biruin sila nila Bepo, ayaw niya pa rin bitawan ang kamay ni Zoro. Hindi maiwasan pagmasdan ni Robin si Zoro— ang gaan lang sa kanyang pakiramdam na hawak niya pa rin ang kamay sa matamis na sandaling ito. Hanggang sa dulo ng walang hanggan, sa ngalan ng pag-ibig, mamahalin niya nang buong puso itong si Zoro.

Hindi kalayuan, minamasdan pa rin nila Usopp at Law ang mga pangyayari. "Oh 'yan na sila Torao." bulong ni Usopp sa doktor, nang makita niya ang kanyang dalawang kaibigan kasama ang Heart Pirates.

"Alam ko." sambit ni Law, pilit tinatago ang kanyang inis nang makita si Zoro at Robin. Pero dahil masaya naman si Robin, handa siyang magsakripisyo. _Panalangin niya na lang sa diyos, kung meron man, handa siyang_ _mag-paubaya kahit na ang kapalit nito ay pighati._

**Author's Note:**

> kung may nakita kayong mga familiar na lyrics dyan, yep tama medj inspired to sa panalangin ng apo hiking society at kahit di mo alam ng december avenue


End file.
